


Distraction

by MissHoa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoa/pseuds/MissHoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EXO on a holiday trip. Baekhyun is bored and Kris just wants to watch a TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

EXO was on a holiday over Christmas and New Year's Eve.

After the first few days, the managers began to think that this has been the worst idea they had in ages. The boys of EXO-M and EXO-K were behaving like little kids, playing pranks on them etc. On the third day, they decided to let the boys be (they were in a really secluded area, anyway, so no danger of being tracked down by paparazzi and/or crazy fans) and to check into the other spa hotel (that was, interestingly, especially for newlyweds, and of which they thought they would have some time to rest) 15 minutes away.

The boys weren't exactly sad about their managers leaving, they faced another two weeks of complete and utter freedom.

The first thing they did was switching rooms. Baekhyun had whined all the time about him having to room with Chanyeol and not with Kris. Jongin quickly had packed his bag and had disappeared into Luhan and Yixing's shared room. No one has ever seen Yixing leaving a room that quickly, especially only with a towel wrapped around his waist. Judging from the shocked expression on his face, the still damp hair and the noises that sounded a lot like moans coming from the inside of his and Luhan's room, the others assumed Yixing has walked in on them making out or something.

While most of the others were out in the snow, having a snowball fight, Baekhyun came out of the bathroom, towel hanging low on his hips, and, seeing a shirtless Kris lying on the bed and zapping through the TV channels, he crawled under the thin blanket that bunched right at Kris' hips and snuggled up against his side.

Kris was watching some boring TV show in English and since Baekhyun couldn't really understand what it was about, he soon was getting bored. He began drawing patterns over Kris' naked chest and leaned up to nibble at his earlobe. Kris let out a soft sigh and turned to Baekhyun, "What is it, Baek?"

Even though he sounded a little annoyed, Baekhyun didn't stop trailing his fingers over Kris' upper body, letting them slowly slide lower and lower and under the blanket. "I'm _bored_. Let's play~"

"Not now, Baekhyun... I'm watching this," Kris pointed at the flatscreen. Baekhyun huffed. "But I don't understand a single word of that!" he complained. Kris chuckled and wrapped an arm around Baekhyun's body to pull him closer. "It's almost over," Kris said, "Afterwards we can play as long as you want~"

But Baekhyun didn't even think about waiting for the show to be over. He wanted Kris, and he wanted him now. That stupid show be damned.

He discarded the towel and decided to play along for a little while, cuddling up against Kris' warm body and looking at the TV screen. After some time, Baekhyun's hands began sliding over the other's body again. He ignored the annoyed sigh that came from the male next to him as he slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers and began palming the other's cock.

"Baekhyun, I said not-"

Baekhyun was silencing him with placing a finger over Kris' lips. "Shh, you can continue watching your stupid show and let me make you feel good at the same time, okay?" Kris looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he knew he wouldn't be able to really watch the show when there was Baekhyun's hand working its magic on his dick, but now that he was already half-hard, he didn't really have the mind to stop Baekhyun from doing whatever he wanted. "Okay."

His boyfriend grinned up at him as he crawled halfway under the blanket and in between Kris' long legs. He pulled the black boxers down those legs and let them fall onto the floor next to the bed, before he made himself comfortable and leaned down to lick a stripe up Kris' cock to the tip, mewling softly at the taste of pre-cum on his tongue. Not up for teasing today, he instantly went for engulfing the now hard cock and starting to bob his head up and down in a steady rhythm.

Baekhyun heard deep groans falling from Kris' lips and he couldn't fight the smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he felt a hand caress his still damp hair, knowing that he won and Kris wasn't really paying attention to the TV anymore. He tried to fit even more of Kris' dick into his mouth and sank lower and lower until his nose almost touched the soft skin of Kris' hip. The fingers threaded in his hair were now tugging, trying to push him just that little bit lower and he couldn't suppress moaning deep in his throat, sending sweet vibrations up Kris' hard-on. When he felt a little dizzy due to lack of air, he pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting Kris' cock and Baekhyun's lips. He glanced up at Kris whose dark eyes were looking straight at him, pupils dilated. A soft, maybe involuntary, tug on his hair and Baekhyun took his cock in his mouth again, sucking at the tip first, letting his tongue swirl around it before sinking down again.

"Baekhyun...," he heard Kris moan. Knowing that the other already was close from the way the grip on his hair tightened further and the way the other's legs were tensing up, he bobbed his head faster, covering what his mouth couldn't reach with one hand while the other massaged Kris' balls gently.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard everytime he bobbed his head up, closed his lips just a tad more tightly around the throbbing cock in his mouth. That was what did it for Kris and with a broken moan that sounded much like Baekhyun's name, he comes, blowing his load down Baekhyun's throat who swallowed it all greedily.

Baekhyun hummed contentedly around the mouthful of dick as he licked and sucked it clean.

When he pulled away and looked up, he saw Kris' flushed, but happy face, and he couldn't help but smile. He hasn't seen his boyfriend so relaxed in months. The occasional times they actually had time to have something more than a quickie were rare and he was just happy that they could at least enjoy their holiday together, now also in the same room!

Kris pulled him up for a deep, slow kiss. Baekhyun sighed into the kiss, rubbing his tongue lazily against Kris' for a good few minutes, before breaking the kiss and lying down next to Kris again. Their legs tangled he looked up at Kris with a cheeky smile, "Was the show fun to watch?"


End file.
